


The Shoe is on the Other Foot

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [88]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	The Shoe is on the Other Foot

Napoleon looked at his communicator with a puzzled expression. He could hear the sound of liquid being poured into a glass.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Preparing dinner,” Illya replied. “I have just poured a dry white wine to go with the fish. How is your assignment going? Do you need me for anything?”

“You can stop tormenting me with talk your home-cooked food for one thing,” Solo answered, a little sulkily.

Illya could almost hear his partner drooling, and allowed himself a slight smile.

“I take it the food where you are is not up to your usual epicurean standards.”

“There’s a single diner, which isn’t the cleanest place I’ve been in,” Solo told him. “I swear one of the rats in that place was actually cooking the food. I’ll be glad when this job is over.”

The people of a small town in the middle of nowhere had discovered gold beneath the town, and it was just the sort of event Thrush liked to get in on. Solo had been dispatched to see if anyone would show up.

“So, is there a reason for your call,” Illya asked. “Or is it simply that you are bored.”

“Nothing gets past you does it?”

“I take it none of the ladies at HQ are available,”

“You wound me, Tovarisch,” Napoleon feigned hurt. “Maybe I just wanted to chat with my closest friend.”

“And now the truth.”

“Fine. Mr Waverly has banned me from calling the office except for official business,” Napoleon admitted. “He’s says I distract the ladies from their duty.”

Before Illya could answer, there was a ring on his doorbell.

“Are you expecting company?” Napoleon asked, feeling even more jealous. “Who is she?”

“That is for me to know,” Illya replied. “I will talk to you tomorrow, my friend.”

With that, Illya closed the channel, leaving Napoleon gaping at his communicator.


End file.
